Stained Red
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Genderswap! Santana! Quinn! Kitty! School shooting. Someone's pregnant. Someone get's engaged. And a whole lot of people die and survive. Summaries for each chapter on inside! Pezberry, Fierce and Karley shipping's. More Shipping's inside the story! I would love it if you all would read! That would be great. Warning: Character Deaths, Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Stanied Red **

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: The Shot Heard 'Round The Room**

**Pairings In Chapter 1: Santana/Brittany, Rachel/Quinn, Kitty/Marley, Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, Puck/Laruen, Will/Emma, OCWhitney/OC/Ashely, Artie/Sugar, Etc...**

**Friendships: Pezberry, Fierce, Hummelberry, Tinchel, Puckelberry, Etc...**

**Guest Apperances: Sebastion, Hunter, OC Sarah, Sunshine**

**Summary For Chapter 1: Baby Talk and a Gun Shot**

**Rated: R and PG-13**

**Author's Note: New Story! Enjoy! **

**P.S.: Genderswap! Santana! Quinn! and Kitty! Artie can walk! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by the made up story and the made up character! **

**...**

_**Five Hours Till Shooting**_

"Do you think Melody is a good name?"

Santiago looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. "I think it's a cute." He told her.

"Do you have any names for the baby?" She asked him shyly.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course I do." He paused and than began to speak again. "You wanna hear them?"

She nodded softly and cuddeled into him more.

"Well..." He started off. "If it was a boy, I'd name him Grant." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "And if it was a girl." He pause and took a deep breath. "I'd name her Brookelyn."

Rachel was about five months pregnant. She had remembered the day she had found out she was expecting a baby.

_Flashback_

_Rachel was nervous so to speak. She was going to tell her boyfriend of four years that she was pregnant. And she didn't know how he was going to take it. They had gotten together at the begining of freshman year. And the two were on top of the world in love. _

_Now Rachel can't complain because they have sex a lot! Good sex actually. But she always wonders what had happened. She's on the pill and they use a condom about every other week. So what was the problem? _

_Rachel couldn't figure it out. She had been thinking everything through for about three hours. Until she realized what had happened. On the day of their anniversary, Rachel had been feeling anxious. She knew she had forgotten to take her pill that day. And she was now regretting it. _

_About an hour later, Santiago had come over. Rachel had wanted to talk to him and he seemed a bit nervous. She had basically said that they needed to talk. Which isn't a good sign. He headed up to her room. Being in a familiar house, he knew where everything was. And I mean everything... He knocked quietly on her door and walked inside. As he entered he had seen his girlfriend in a distraut of tears. Worried he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Hey hey. What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked worridly. _

_She didn't know what to do. She was crying hard in his arms. "I... I have to tell you something." _

_He waited for a second before he spoke up. "What is it?" _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_End of Flashback _

Ever since than, he's been supportive. He'd get up and get her food cravings, massage her feet if they were hurting, and even take a bath with her when she needed one. Santiago loves Rachel to much. He would basically do anything for.

"I love you." She said to him.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too."

_**Four Hours Till Shooting**_

Quinten and Brittany were currently sitting under a tree just outside of the lunch room when Quinten turned to look at his girlfriend of two years. The two had gotten together during sophmore year when Quinten was having a hard time. He had gotten a girl pregnant who immediatly gave it up for adoption.

_Flashback_

_Quinten was on his way to the hospital when he got a call. It was her. He knew today was the day she was going to have their baby. But he hadn't gotten a call a text or an email from her all day. He was worried. Worried that she had changed her mind. Once he got to the hospital, he had seen the girl with tears in her eyes. _

_He walked up to her and immediatly he knew that something was wrong. _

_"Where is she?" He asked her. _

_She kept crying. She didn't want to tell him. She knew if she did, he would never forgive her. _

_"Hannah... Where is she. Where's my daughter." He was now tearing up. _

_"I'm sorry Quinten... I just couldn't do it... I had to give her up for adoption." _

_He had finally broke down. He started yelling at her. He started kicking and tossing things around. And once he had gotten home, he downed a bottle of whisky. _

_Brittany was worried. She hadn't heard from Quinten in three hours. She wondered if he was home, so she went over to his house, and once she got inside, she noticed that some things where broken. More worried than before, she ran upstairs finding the boy passed out on the floor with a bottle of whisky in his hand. _

_"Quinten! Come on Quinten. Wake up!" She tried waking him up. But he wouldn't. He was out cold. She checked for a pulse and found it immediatly. She blew out a breath of reliefe and immediatly calmed down. _

_About three hours later, he was awake. He looked around the room to find a blonde figure cuddled up next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around her. He had loved the blonde for as long as he can remember. And now here she was. Lying next to him. Making him feel safe once again. _

_"I love you Britt... With all that I am." _

_End of Flashback_

The two ended up talking about their feelings for one another and they immediatly fell into love. I know you might think its strange. But for them it works.

"Hey Britt." He said quietly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah Q?"

He took out a small velvet box from his pocket and held it in his hand underneath his right knee. "I know we've only been together for two years..." He started out. "But I feel complete with you." He kissed her soft on the lips before talking again. "I love you so much Brittany that I want to be with you forever." He sat up on his knees and held the small box in both of his hands. Opening it, the blonde had gasped.

"Quinten... Is that?"

He nodded and opened it up. Revieling an expensive, but worth it, engagment ring. "Brittany Susan Pierce... Will you do me the honor and make the happiest man alive and marry me?"

She started tearing up. She knew it was going to happen eventually. But she didn't know it was going to be this soon. She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you."

She attatched their lips together in a soft yet passionate kiss. He slipped the ring on her finger and immediatly smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Two Hours Till Shooting. **_

"Did you figure out the sex of your baby yet?"

Rachel was currently sitting at lunch with her friends and she couldn't help but smile.

"No. We're going to find out when the baby's born."

"So like... A surprise?" Puck had asked with a confused expression on his face.

She nodded. "Yes Noah. Like a surprise."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "So is San okay with this?"

She nodded once again at his question. "Yes. He's diffently okay with it."

"Did you pick out any names?" Her friend Marley Rose asked.

"We did." She started out. "I picked the names Melony and Tyson. He picked out Madison and Grant."

Their were 'awws' going around the lunch room table.

"So when are you do?" Tina asked her.

"June 3rd." She replied back.

"Aww yay! A summer baby!" Kurt said in joy. "So who's the god parents?"

She smiled at her friends before speaking. "Well... We have two sets of god parents."

"And?" Mercedes Jones asked in agony.

"Well Santiago chose Quinten and Brittany." Glares now going around the table. "And I chose Kurt and Tina."

Kurt and Tina stood up and immediatly happy danced around the table. Everyone was laughing at them. Including some of the people in the caffeteria.

"So when can I plan the baby shower?" Kurt asked impatiently.

She chuckled at her diva friend and rubbed her hand over her stomach that was now showing. "Um... how about next month?"

He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Sounds good diva."

"Are you super excited Rachel?" Kasen Wilde asked.

She smiled and couldn't help but look down at her belly.

"I am. I can't wait to bring this child into the world."

_**Seven Mintues Till Shooting**_

Everyone was sitting in the choir room. Including the new members of New Directions. Waiting to her the theme for Regionals this year.

"Okay guys. Who's readyy for Regionals?" He said while he did his famous one clap.

Everyone cheered. They were all excited for Regionals. They had won Nationals last year and they couldn't wait to win it this year.

"Our theme... We have to sing... A Ballad." he said to the class. Rachel raised her hand and waited patiently. "Yes Rachel?"

She put her hand down and raised it to her belly. "Who's going to be doing what?"

"Well I was hoping that you and Santiago could do our duet?"

"Of course we will. And what about the Solo and group number?"

"I thought I would give the Solo to Marley and the group number will be none other than... Drum roll Finn."

Finn did his famous drum roll and banged on the symbol to his left.

"Lady Gaga."

Everyone's faces lit up. Even the boy's faces lit up. They were so excited for this. They had been waiting forever to do Gaga and now they were finally going to do it.

Seven minutes later, they were practicing their group number when they heard it. A loud gun shot.

Mr. Schue immediatly turned off the lights and locked all the doors. "Everyone out of sight of the door and stay quiet." The students nodded and headed towards a corner where they wouldn't been seen.

It was silent. They only had heard the one shot. Once everything was silent again. Mr. Schue quietly walked up to the door and immediatly unlocked it.

Walking out, he noticed the coast was clear. "Okay." He said quietly. "You guys can-"

BANG!

**...**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stanied Red **

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: The Blood of a Red Rose **

**Pairings In Chapter 2: Santana/Rachel, Brittany/Quinn, Kitty/Marley, Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, Puck/Laruen, Will/Emma, OCWhitney/OC/Ashely, Artie/Sugar, Etc...**

**Friendships: Pezberry, Fierce, Hummelberry, Tinchel, Puckelberry, Etc...**

**Guest Apperances: Sebastion, Hunter, OC Sarah**

**Summary For Chapter 2: Baby Talk and a Gun Shot**

**Rated: R and PG-13**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry i've been so distante lately! I've been so busy with work and I just got back from vacation today so I'm giving ya'll a treat! Here is a new update! Enjoy the new chapter! :) Love you all! **

**P.S.: All Flashbacks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by the made up story and the made up character! **

**...**

_**Two Days Before The Shooting. **_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_"Im sure. We can't stop now. We've come to far just to quit. And that aint going to happen." _

_The two boys looked at each other before turing around towrads their leader. They knew this was dangerous. But they didn't care. They have wanted to do this since the day they were all kicked out for picking on Rachel Berry. Yeah it wasn't ideal. But they thought it was fun. And than big old Santiago Lopez came to the resuce and beat the crap out of the two boys. Leaving her unharmed. _

_She had wanted revenge since than. And she knew they did too. So now they were getting it. By killing each and everyone of the glee members. Including one Santiago Lopez. _

_"So when do we go in?" _

_She looked ove all the notes and pointed to the date. "Tuesday. Ten minutes before there Glee Club ends." _

_"Do we shoot anyone else?" He asked. _

_She nodded. "Yeah. We shoot anyone who get's in our way." _

_The two boys nodded and they went over their plans at least one more time. _

_Mckinly wasn't going to be the same after this. _

**...**

_**Three Days Before The Shooting **_

_Rachel was lounging on the couch eating ice cream, while watching trashy tv when she felt it. A movement. She'd never felt it before in her life. But she knew it wasn't her stomach grumbling. She put her hand over her stomach once again and held it there for awhile till she felt it again. She couldn't help but smile at the sudden movement. Her baby was actually moving._

_"SAN!" She yelled out. _

_Hearing footsteps running down the stairs. She turned her head to the hallway and saw Santiago wearing his wonder woman boxers, no shirt on, hair all messed up and a bat in his hands. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. _

_"What's going on? Who do I need to beat up?" He said with a concern face. _

_Rachel shook her head and laughed. "Babe. Put the bat down and come here." _

_He put the bat down near the closest wall and sat down next to Rachel. "What's up? Are you okay?" _

_She nodded and grabbed Santiago's hand. She held it there for, Santiago was a little confused on what was going. Before he could ask he felt it. Movement. He looked up at Rachel and back down at her stomach. He felt it again. He smiled at the movement of his baby. His and Rachel's baby._

_"This is... Oh my god this is so amazing." He looked up at Rachel and smiled. "I love you so much." _

_She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." _

**...**

_**Five Day's Before The Shooting**_

_"Alright team! Let's get to practicing for Regionals!" Will Schuester announced. _

_Rachel raised her hand and waited to be called one. _

_"Yes Rachel?" _

_"Who are we going against?" She asked. _

_"We are going against, The Warblers and." He looked at it and couldn't believe they were doing this again. "Vocal Adrenaline." _

_Everyone groaned. They hated Vocal Adrenaline. Ever since the Egging Rachel thing, they've always despised their rival club. And now was the time to beat them for good. _

_"So before we get started.." He started out saying. "We need to pick out songs for Regionals. Anyone got a song choice they would like to do?" _

_Quinten raised her hand first. _

_"Yes Quinten?" _

_She smiled. "Can we do a mash up of Brave and Roar by Sara Bareilles and Katy Perry?" _

_He nodded with a smile. "Alright. Excellent. That is song number one. Anyone else?" _

_Puck was next to raise his hand. _

_"Yes Puck?" _

_He smirked. "I was thinking maybe we could do Treasure by Bruno Mars." _

_"Alright good choices. That is song number two. One more who's got one?" _

_Surprisngly Brittany was next. _

_"Yes Brittany?" _

_She clapped her hands and stood up from her chair. "I think we should sing American Girl by Bonnie Mckee" She sat back down as everyone clapped for joy. _

_"Alright it looks like we have our songs." He said as he clapped his hands together. "Lets get started. _

**...**

_**Four Days Before The Shooting **_

_"Alright guys. Let's rehearse the song one last time and than your all done for the day." _

_(Rachel) _

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_(Marley and Brittany) _

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_(Tina) _

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, stop holding your tongue_

_(Mercedes) _

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_(All Girls) _

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_(Rachel) _

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_(All Girls) _

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_


	3. Chapter 3

**Stanied Red **

**A Pezberry Story**

**Author's Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: A Million Tears For A Million Fears **

**Pairings In Chapter 2: Santana/Rachel, Brittany/Quinn, Kitty/Marley, Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, Puck/Laruen, Will/Emma, OCWhitney/OC/Ashely, Artie/Sugar, Etc...**

**Friendships: Pezberry, Fierce, Hummelberry, Tinchel, Puckelberry, Etc...**

**Guest Apperances: Sebastion, Hunter, OC Sarah**

**Summary For Chapter 3: Surviving Is The Only Way Before The Kill**

**Rated: R and PG-13**

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry i've been so distante lately! I've been so busy with work and I just got back from vacation today so I'm giving ya'll a treat! Here is a new update! Enjoy the new chapter! :) Love you all! **

**P.S.: 2 Deaths. And lots of bodies on the ground...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by the made up story and the made up character! **

**...**

BANG!

Screams, tears and fears were spreading through the room. The door was closed as they brought there teacher back inside. But before they could get him to stay awake, it was already to late. There Glee teacher of four years had... Died. Just right in front of their eyes. No one knew what to do. There teacher had just died.

Silence was feeling the room. Tears were falling down each and everyone's faces. And fears were felt around the room.

"San..." Rachel whispered, as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

Santiago looked down as his girlfriend with years in his eyes. "Yes Rachel?"

"I'm scared." She said looking up at him. "I don't want to die."

Santiago stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you and our baby... Okay?"

She nodded into his hand and layed her head on his chest for comfort.

Everyone didn't know how to get out. Whoever was shooting is still in here. There teacher was still dead on the ground... And everyone thought that they were all doomed...

"We need to get out of here." Rory said. "I don't want to be here anymore." He stood up and started pacing the room. "I want to leave!" He started crying even harder. He didn't want to die. Hell no one did. But they didn't have a way to get out unless they wanted to get shot...

"I agree with Rory." Sugar said. "I say we make a plan and get the hell out of here."

"I agree too." Artie said. "I mean I know I'll slow everyone down. But I want to at least leave this room."

Santiago looked down at Rachel. Kissed her forehead and looked up to see Quinten starring at him. They both nodded there heads and stood up from where they were siting. Their girlfriends were confused for a second. But just stayed put.

Santiago, Quinten and now Kasen Wilde were standing in front of the room. "I have an idea." Santiago said. "But you all have to listen to me. No arguments." They all nodded and they all were waiting for the plan that was to get them the hell out of the choir room. "The first two people that need to leave are Rachel and Artie." He stopped for a second before recollecting himself. "That means that Brittany and Marley need to go as well... Than from there on I'll start with the girls."

"But San... How are we suppose to leave?" His best friend Brittany asked.

"There's a secret door behind that trophhy case that Sue had put there... I have no fucking idea how she did it but she did... I was following it one day when no one was around and it leads outside... It leads outside, and out onto the football field..." He took a deep breath and contiued speaking. "If we can get the girls and Artie out of here without making any noise, than were good. But one mistake and were done."

Everyone was taking everything in. They all stayed silent while Santiago was explaining what was going on. And what was to be expected.

"I know this is risky. But it has to work..."

"Okay. Let's do this." Puck said.

"Alright... But I need a look outs..." He looked towards Rory and Joe. "Rory. Joe. You think you guys could look out while we get the girls out of here?"

They both nodded and headed towards the doors. Mr. Schues office was locked so they couldn't keep a look out there. So they both kept a look out on each side of the rooms.

"Alright let's get Artie and the girls out of here." Santiago opened the trophy case and found the leaver that pulled the door open. Once the door was opened, Rachel had pusehd Artie towards the entrance. "I'll be right behind the girls okay." She nodded and kissed him before leading the way down the tunnel. Once the fist four were down, he sent the rest of the girls down the tunnel. "Alright girls lets go."

Every girl and Artie had finally made it out alive. The girls stayed quiet the entire way through the tunnel. They knew if any of them made noises, the whole plan would be ruined. And they didn't want that to happen. Once the girls and Artie were out of the tunnel and surprisingly on the football field, they had all hugged each other and cried silently.

Before they knewit, they heard it... A gun shot.

Santiago was about to tell the guys to get going until they heard it. Gun shots. Santiago quickly closed the door and the trophy case glass when he saw it. Rory and Joe. Dead on the ground. He couldn't believe it.

"Guys what the fuck do we do?"

Santiago looked out the door and saw it was empty... "We find another way out to the football field." He turned around towards the boys and they all nodded. "Lets go. But be quiet." He than thought of something else. "If we can get to Sue's office without being caught. We can finally end this."

They all head out one by one. Once they were out they had seen a few dead bodies on the ground. They couldn't help but feel saddened by the sudden death of their friends. Who ever was doing this, probably had some issues with a lot of these people. But what they didn't expect to see was that some of there teachers had been shot. They had recognized April Rhodes adn Terri Schuster. They had all took a liking to them. They where kind and genuine and they didn't deserve to die.

Before Santiago could say anything... They heard it once more. Gun shots. And before he could talk. He had heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"Well well... If it isn't Santiago Lopez."

He turned around and couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the person he had recognized. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about what happened between them. It just happened. And now, she was here for revenge.

"Sarah."

**...**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think? I know it's not as good but it was the first thing that came to mind. I'll probably write a different version of this later on. But right now I'm going to keep it how it is. So let me know what you all thought! Thanks! :) **


End file.
